Tom and Jerry: Madagascar
''Tom and Jerry: Madagascar ''is an upcoming American direct-to-video computer-animated comedy film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Universal Pictures, DreamWorks Animation and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures based on (Madagascar 2005). ''From the Studio That Brought You: ''Shrek, Shark Tale, Madagascar, Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse, Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz, Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Plot Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy, Quacker and Lucy's friend, Toodles' husband, Uncle Harry and Muscles' boss and friend and a good friend Grandpa Mouse, Mrs. Mouse, Geraldine Mouse and Cherie Mouse. In this movie, he helps with Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria along together with Jerry and Tuffy and their friends. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy and Lucy's uncle, Tom and Quacker's friend, Judy's boyfriend, Grandpa Mouse and Mrs. Mouse's son, Muscles' cousin, Uncle Harry's grandnephew, Cherie's husband and Geraldine's brother. In this movie, he helps with Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria along together with Tom and Tuffy and their friends. * Judy Mouse - A beautiful light-grey mouse, who is Jerry's girlfriend and love-interest, Tom, Tuffy, Geraldine, Quacker, Muscles and Uncle Harry and Cherie's friend and a good friend Toodles Galore. In this movie, she helps with Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria along together with Jerry and Tuffy and their friends. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew, Geraldine's son, Lucy's boyfriend, Grandpa Mouse and Mrs. Mouse's grandson, Uncle Harry's grandnephew, Muscles' cousin, Tom, Quacker and Judy's friend. In this movie, he helps with Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria along together with Tom and Jerry and their friends. * Lucy Mouse - A young baby beautiful female light-brown mouse, who is Tuffy's girlfriend, love-interest and always looking at her light-brown buttocks, Grandpa Mouse's granddaughter, Jerry and Cherie's son, Muscles' cousin, Uncle Harry's grandnephew and Tom, Quacker and Judy's friend. In this movie, she helps with Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria along together with Tuffy and Jerry and their friends. * Grandpa Mouse - A old male light-brown mouse, who is Tuffy and Lucy's grandfather, Jerry and Geraldine's father, Uncle Harry and Muscles' old brother, Mrs. Mouse's husband and a good friend of Judy Mouse, Quacker and Tom Cat. In this movie, he helps with Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria along together with Lucy, Tuffy, Jerry, Geraldine and their friends. * Uncle Harry - A vacationing brown mouse who wears a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flower patterns, who is Jerry, Geraldine, Tuffy and Lucy's uncle, Grandpa Mouse, Mrs. Mouse, Muscles and Cherie's older brother, Tom's boss and friend and a good friend Quacker and Judy Mouse. In this movie, he helps with Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria along together with Muscles, Jerry, Tuffy, Lucy and Geraldine and their friends. * Muscles Mouse - A super-strong mouse with yellow shirt and green bolder hat, who is Jerry, Geraldine, Tuffy and Lucy's cousin, Mrs. Mouse's nephew, Grandpa Mouse, Uncle Harry and Cherie's older brother, Tom's boss and friend and a good friend Quacker and Judy Mouse. In this movie, he helps with Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria along together with Uncle Harry, Jerry, Tuffy, Lucy and Geraldine and their friends. * Quacker - A little yellow duckling, who is Jerry's little buddy, Tom, Tuffy, Lucy, Judy and Uncle Harry's friend. In this movie, he helps with Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria along together with Jerry, Tom, Tuffy, Lucy, Judy, Uncle Harry and their friends. * Toodles Galore - * Cherie Mouse - * Geraldine Mouse - * Mrs. Mouse - * Alex - A lion. * Marty - A plains zebra. * Melman - A hypochondriac reticulated giraffe who is afraid of germs. * Gloria - A strong, confident, but sweet hippopotamus. * King Julien XIII - A ring-tailed lemur and the king of the lemurs. * Maurice - An aye-aye and King Julien's royal advisor. * Mort - A Goodman's mouse lemur. * Skipper - The leader of penguins. * Kowalski - A penguin and Skipper's right hand. * Timo - A tenrec who is only seen attending Julien's meeting. * Rico - A smart and silent penguin who is only expressed through grunts and squeals. * Abner - A blue-eyed lemur who is only seen at the paradise scene. * Private - An eager, lowly penguin. * Mason - A chimpanzee. * Ted - A Golden Bamboo lemur. * The Fossa - * Hector and Horst - Two lemurs. * Pancho - A crowned lemur. * Becca - A black lemur. * Nana - An elderly New Yorker. * An unspecified off-screen zoo animal - * A police horse - * A police officer - Cast Quotes * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse Trivia * Rated G (General Audience). * Suggested Running Times: 90 Minutes (NTSC), 86 Minutes (PAL). * Tom and Jerry wears their swim trunks as they did in Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest. * Tom and Jerry wear their swim trunks through the whole movie. * Tom wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Jerry wears a blue swim trunks and see his brown-buttocks and tail for swimming. ** Jerry wears blue swim trunks and see his brown-buttocks and tail under his blue swim trunks in this movie, rather than his yellow swim trunks. * Judy wears a blue bathing suit and see her light-grey buttocks and tail for swimming. * Tuffy wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper for swimming and see his light-grey buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Tuffy floating in the water. * Lucy wears a purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper and see her light-brown buttocks under her inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Lucy's white inflatable waterproof diaper does the something as Tuffy's does, Lucy also wears it when she wears her purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu, Both her bathing suit with tutu and inflatable waterproof diaper both inflatate some air at the same time. * Uncle Harry wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Muscles wears a yellow swim trunks for swimming. * Quacker wears a green swim trunks for swimming. * Toodles wears a pink bathing suit and see her white-buttocks for swimming. * Cherie wears a purple bathing suit and see her light-brown buttocks and tail for swimming. * Geraldine wears a light-blue bathing suit with a tutu and see her brown-buttocks and tail for swimming. * Mrs. Mouse wears a pink bathing suit and see her light-brown buttocks and tail for swimming. Release Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Universal.jpg Dreamworks-Studio-Space-Clouds-Logo-Wallpaper.jpg Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Quacker The Duck.jpg|Quacker Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Madagascar Category:Comedy Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Category:Horror Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:Animated movies Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Kath Soucie Category:English-language films Category:American buddy comedy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated films about cats Category:Animated films about mice Category:Animated films about lions Category:Animated films about penguins Category:Animated films about apes Category:Films set in Madagascar Category:Films set in New York (state) Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Animated films about mammals Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films